This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Training and Dissemination 1) Dissemination: The goals of the RR dissemination component are to disseminate information about available MR acquisition, processing, reconstruction software, and ongoing development work at the CIND RR via symposia/workshops, written materials to the research communities (both expert and non-expert, technical and application), and our RR web site. 2) Training: The goals of our RR Training component are to train RR collaborators, service users and those interested in in-vivo MR research and clinical MR applications in the use of acquisition, processing and reconstruction software developed by the RR, to prepare pre- and post-doctoral fellows associated with the RR for future careers in neuroimaging research (including support for publication and grant writing), and to train and educate visiting scholars in high-field MR neuroimaging. We plan to facilitate interactions with other neuroimaging sites at UCSF and the greater Bay Area and to enable participation of RR staff and faculty at neuroscience seminars offered at VA and UCSF. Lastly, we will provide opportunities for RR faculty to interact with others from clinical research communities at CIND RR sponsored workshops, symposia, and seminars to learn about their special challenges and requirements in performing high-field clinical research.